Star Craft: The Champion Falls
by The Cheif
Summary: A master champion has receved a challenge that may bring his downfall...
1. The Game Day

Once in a little town in Illinois there was a kid named 'StarCraft Champion,' or his computer name is 'StarCraft Champion.' Now this wasn't just an ordinary player, he was an extreme player. He would skip school just to play. No one ever won against him. So one day some of his friends wanted to make him louse. But they needed to get 2 more players and practice a lot. The 'Champion took the challenge 4 on 1. The battle would be next week. The two kids they got were "the chief," and "The Dark Wizard." These two have been playing since the game came out. Then they met every day to practice and they used any free time to fight.  
It was five days away till the battle. "The Champion," said he would be Terran. So all four of them got together and tried to find a weakness in the Terran forces. They found nothing after six hours or non- stop playing. Then The Dark Wizard found out that the forces were week to ZERG forces. They tried to figure out if terran were week to the PROTOSES. They did but not as good as Zerg.  
There were four days till the battle and they still haven't found a strategy. They tried every thing but nothing worked. Then when they were watching TV the Chief said, "why don't we try to flank him since he is in the Middle Island of the five." The team agreed that they would first send in fighters' then ten dropships each. But there was a problem. He would put up turrets. Then we could only get about six ships in each. About an hour later they were on the Internet practicing.  
There were only three days left and they weren't ready or good enough to win the battle. So they called Blizzard "the makers of Star Craft" and asked them for help. They said to make100 troops each and attack and they should win. They took his advice and practiced some more. This strategy worked on the computer player but would it work on "The Champion?" They found it would be more effective if they attacked together. Then it would be 300 forces against him from all directions.  
Two days left, they had gotten better. They have been practicing all week for a chance to finally win, hope fully. They decided that they all would be Zerg. Except The Chief. He would be Terran. Now they also had nukes on their side. But even with them it would be hard to win.  
Now it was the day of the battle. They were at there computers ready to go. Then the game started. Without pausing they all quickly started to mine. The champion had the first forces. It had been 30 minutes and no one had attacked of been attacked. Then the champion attacked The Dark Wizard. I sent some reinforcements over to help him. We had won that first battle but he only sent over 5 marines. Then a HELP word came on the message board. Frogman was benign attacked! 


	2. The Battle Begins

NO!!!!! Frogman are you still there!? There was silence over the computers. Then a Command Center on fire with 1 health slowly flew into the Dark Wizard's base. "Frog Man, are you O.K.? What the hell happened!?" "It..was...the.champ..." NOOOOOOO! That's it lets get him. In the next 30 minutes the last 3 teams did nothing but build the strongest army's ever made. Then something showed up on radar. It was on of the champion's men. But why only one marine. The Marine stopped, then turned around. Then a huge army of every thing in Terran came up. Then the Champion said "surrender and I will let you live or be destroyed by my out ragas team!" While he was talking the Dark wizard evacuated all the structures that could fly and got his secret weapon ready. "Well, do you surrender or not." "NO" then 7 ghosts came up with nuke lasers aimed at them. Then a huge explosion came up killing almost all the troops. Then the Dark Wizard Took advantage and flew his ships to The Chief's base and attacked the Champion. But before he could he could hundreds of troops came out of nowhere. "Awww shit, where did those guys come from?" "Do you think I'm stupid? I guess not you sorry excuse for a Star Craft player." Said the Champion. Then the Dark Wizard was so mad he launched the extra 5 nukes and attacked at the same time. "Wizard! You Idiot. You can't take him on alone!" said the Chief. Then the Chief sent in 200 troops in to help fight. The first thing that happened was the Champion started to louse. Then he pushed their forces back. "I won't let you kill them!" said Frog man. Then 75 troops ran in to attack from behind. The Champion was lousing. Then Tons of his drop ships came and picked up the remaining 156 troops he had.  
"Damn, he got away," said Frog Man. "How the Hell did you get all these troops?" That's a little secret of mine he said back. Then each member sent out a scout to find the enemy base. They found it in the middle of the bottom half of the map. They desiccated to nuke it twice then make all of there forces run in and attack.  
The nukes hit and the men ran in and started shooting. But then they noticed that there were no enemies soldiers. "Where is he?" the Chief said. Then 274 troops came in out of no where and attacked. The three teams tried to defend as well as possible but they had to bring in drop ships to get the last 8 men on the three teams. "O.K., now what do we do since the last attacks worked so well.. NOT!" said the Dark Wizard. Then they thought of sending in troops from all angles and then we could injure him enough to win this battle. They all started to build. All of a sudden all the players heard a loud explosion. The Champion but the ship he was aiming for moved and he killed himself. Well, not all the men. But he still attacked. Then the Dark Wizard evacuated all the structures he had and tried to retreat until another force came up from behind him and destroyed him and all his structures. Or so e thought. The Dark Wizard still had his control center. It landed in the Chief's base and started to build again. "O.K. NOW IT'S PERSONAL!" said the Dark Wizard. "I am going to slotter his stupid team. Even if it's the last thing I do in this damn game!" said the Dark Wizard. They tried to build 100 forces each but they ran out of gas. They had do deal with what they had. " Now we attack in ten minutes." They all got there troops ready. "NOWWW," the Chief said. The Last Battle was on. 


	3. The Last Battle

Then every one sent in their ground and air forces. The Champion started to defend very quickly. But he had something none of us had seen. 8 nuclear silos and all armed. We had a detector with us just in case he had cloaked people around. "I only have 57 men left," said Frogman. "TRY TO STAY ALIVE," the Dark Wizard replied. They had destroyed 4 buildings so far. He tried to attack from behind but Frogman killed them.  
They were acutely wining until an icon came up on the screen. "Nuclear launch detected." "Oh, shit1 GET OUT OF THE AREA!" yelled the Chief. Then a huge explosion happened. All of Frogman's troops were dead. And most of the chief's and Dark Wizard's. They kept on attacking. "Come on! Only 5 buildings left." Said the chief. " I don't think so," said the champion. Then a huge force of Goliaths attacked. " Take them all out if you can." Said the Dark wizard. They killed them all, but there was still the rest of the buildings and the Champions army.  
They stopped attacking and built a small base in the ruins of the Champion's old one. They still had to destroy half of the Champion's base and his whole army. About 30 minutes later they started to attack again. The Champion was still trying to revive him self. He only had 76 marines left. He told them to attack and every one of them died. They finally destroyed the main base. Now there were only 3 more bases to destroy till they won. They had no idea where they were. They sent out scouts to find out where they were. Then they found an old mineral field. Most of the minerals were gone and only a bunker was left. They destroyed it and kept looking for the smaller bases. They finally found out that he took all of his smaller bases and made one big base again. They were getting low on minerals and time. They knew if that they didn't hurry the Champion would attack them in a great force. They started to build more as fast as they could. They had the Chief's troops on the west side of the base, The Dark Wizard's on the east and Frogman was going to use the little number of troops he had to attack the front. "On 3. 1..2...3!" said the Chief. Then they did one final attack. "Move your troops to the left a little." Said the Dark wizard.  
After about 10 minutes they still didn't destroy any buildings. It was still a battle of the biggest force. "We have him know." Said Frogman. Then we saw on of his command centers take off. "Stop that command center," yelled the Chief. Frogman destroyed it. Then he had one building left. It was a barracks. But he had 200 men around it. Then Frogman ran in the base and used his only two ghosts and guards to try to destroy the building.  
The nukes launched. Now we had to hope that they would hit. Then we heard an explosion. A message came up on the screen. Frogman is eliminated. "Damn it!" said the Dark wizard. Then one more came up. THE CHAMPION IS ELIMINATED." "What, YES. We won. We bet the champion." Yelled the Chief. Then one more icon came on the screen. VICTORY.  
  
So this was the first story I finished. So tell me what you thought of it.  
R&R!! 


End file.
